


The Moon Would Like to Sue For Damages

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Healing from trauma, Humor, Spoilers, Spoilers for Chat Blanc, Spoilers for S3, They are both older and have gone to therapy, side chat noir/ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Vanya and Adrien didn't know they'd be roommates.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 14





	The Moon Would Like to Sue For Damages

**Author's Note:**

> just reuploading old stuff again

There's an awkward silence when Adrien enters the kitchen to find Vanya playing the violin, a sound which trails off at his presence.

Even if Adrien is good at small talk, the notoriety of his situation is a little hard to salvage, and he wasn't sure his roommate was going to be thrilled with their prospects.

(They did choose random roommates from another country to try and avoid too much fuss, after all.)

Then again, Vanya Hargreeves is a well-known public figure and reformed almost-supervillain thanks to her family and her infamous performance as the White Violin post an ill-timed Akuma and unrelated outside meddling and family issues, which subsequently brought down the house (and the moon) until Ladybug could make things right. Maybe there's a silver lining. Shared experience, provided they don't get off on the wrong foot- and that Adrien doesn't put his foot in his mouth.

"So." Vanya starts in, putting down her violin. "You blew up the moon, too, huh?"

Adrien looks down, then shuffles his feet.

"Momentary lapse of catposure." He manages, then glances back up, touching the nape of his neck absently. The sheepish smile stays, strained and unsure on his face.

Vanya nods knowingly. "Shitty parenting and emotional manipulation will do that. But hey, at least we have an excuse to hassle them on Father's Day. We've got enough lucky heroes around to keep us from going off the handle, right?" She jests, then turns serious and warm. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks." Adrien manages, and the memory of Marinette's smile warms him from the core.

Vanya holds out a hand to shake.

Adrien takes it and then they both laugh, maybe without so much mirth as a kind of release, both joined in a shared exhaustion that suddenly makes it seem like maybe they'd get through this after all.

Maybe there's strength in numbers. Or maybe they just need some space. Either way, Adrien has a feeling that, despite any potential roadblocks, they're going to manage their new housing situation just fine.

Maybe they'll even be friends.

Vanya winks.

"If you need any live entertainment at the reception, I'm always looking for a new gig."

"I might just take you up on that- but only if you can work with my friends in Kitty Section and DJ Nino. They have first dibs."

"I would be honored. Klaus is a huge fan of their work, and they know their stuff."

"And if you want to cut loose a little, well, I think we can both cause a little chaos if the wedding gets disrupted. Something tells me my Father won't be in custody for long, not when we still haven't managed to retrieve his miraculous. My new Dad-"

"Your old bodyguard, right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Gorilla can fill you in on the security detail, if that's more your style."

Vanya leans against the fridge.

"I think I'd like that. I think I'd like that a lot." She answers.

And then Adrien introduces Plagg, who has finally managed to make a pyramid out of cheese in the interim.

**Author's Note:**

> Old Notes:
> 
> originally this fic was just going to be two lines:  
> "So, you blew up the moon, too, huh?"  
> "Yeah. You know how it is. Controlling Dads trying to keep you locked up or micromanaging your every mood can be pawsitively awful, you know?"  
> "Yeah, it definitely can bring the house down."  
> "Doesn't help when your other parental figures stand by and aid and abet their plans, you know? I mean, I get it. Time travel might not be foolproof, but sometimes the cat gets let out of the bag and everyone has to face the music."  
> "Mood. That being said, white suits and blue eyes and cataclysmic white energy explosions are definitely more my aethestic than yours."  
> "Fair. Black is more my color, it brings out my eyes."  
> "True. Now that I think about it, you got the better primate-themed caretaker. I might not forgive Pogo for all the things he kept from me, but if it wasn't for you and Ladybug..."  
> "Yeah, well, you can't hold what happened while akumatized against yourself. Everything turned out all right. I will say that it is nice that Gorilla understands being akumatized by my Father, so we both are on the same page about certain things, even if I wish we didn't have to deal with that..."  
> \--
> 
> Meanwhile, in another cracky premise with the Rise of the Guardians universe/ Legend of Zelda crossover:
> 
> The Man in the Moon is grumbling about having to rebuild constantly and that maybe the Guardians should be protecting children better because he wants his house back, even if his new neighbor keeps on pretending he does not exist.  
> He has enough on his plate with Pitch Black, he doesn't need the Moon exploding while trying to keep Crowley from SPN from taking his real estate away through shady demon business. Especially since that crazy kid in the mask keeps trying to send the moon careening down into the earth, and there's too much time travel to make the timeline anywhere near stable.  
> Thank goodness the kid who likes smashing pots was there to fix that mess.
> 
> Basically, the moon needs both better renters insurance and life insurance. Like, you don't see the sun exploding all the time. The moon has a few words to say about that.


End file.
